


In the Arms of an Angel

by peppermint_mom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alternate Universe - Nephilim, Developing Relationship, Explosion Aftercare, Explosions, M/M, Magnus Making Magic, Multi, Omega Jace Wayland, Winged!Jace, winged!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: How Magnus, Alec, and Jace became Magnus and Alec and Jace.





	1. Taking Care You While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Magnus blows himself up and gets two angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: my dearest anonymous

Magnus was confused.

He was pretty sure he was in his own room, in his own bed, back at his apartment. Which did not make since because he was supposed to be working on his Super Spell. It was a tricky little thing, where the user could regain their manna twice as fast. He had almost mastered the correct connection between aura and magic when the spell failed and promptly blew up.

So Magnus was probably dead. That explained so much. Why he was back at his apartment instead of in his lab at the Institute. It also explained why two winged Shadowhunters were with him in the bed. If he had literal angels looking after him, Magnus must have done something right.

The soft slide of silk could be heard as the warlock tried to sit up, but was immediately push back into a mound of pillows again by the combined force of two wings, one from either side of him. Looking to his left, Magnus spotted Alec sharpening his arrows while sitting cross legged on the bed, his back arched with focus as he hunched over the tiny, pointed stones. One snow owl wing searched out at the foot of the bed relaxed with the other draped over Magnus and the actually asleep Shadowhunter.

Magnus turned his head to the right side to see Jace in all of his angelic beauty. Curled into Magnus side, on top of the covers that cocooned the warlock, with his head piled on his crossed arms, Jace snuggled up to the warlock’s side with a sigh as the Shadowhunter got comfortable next to him. He had one of his beautiful golden dipped wings covering Alec’s black spotted one, blanketing Magnus in feather warmth. His other wing was folded over himself with the tips of his white wing reaching down toward Alec’s other wing at the foot of the bed.

Yep. Magnus had died and gone to euphoria.

“I wouldn’t try moving, if I were you.” Alec said, lifting his arrow to inspect it in the light. “Whatever that magic spell thing you were working on did to you, it’s not out of your system yet.”

Magnus sighed through his nose as Alec struck the arrow head twice more before placing it down on the bedside table. He picked a glass of water with a bendy straw and Magnus did not realize how dry his throat was until he saw the liquid. Alec leaned toward Magnus and moved the straw so it pointed at Magnus’ lips. The warlock barely opened his mouth before closing it around the straw tip and gulped the water down quickly.

“No.” Alec stated, softly yet firm as he took the straw away from Magnus’ lips. “Slowly, or you’ll make yourself sick.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but obliged the Shadowhunter when Alec brought the straw back to his mouth, swallowing slowly and taking breaths in between each gulp.

“Is he… awake?”

Magnus turned away from the straw to see Jace sit up and stretch out his arms and wings above his head. The warlock’s eyes flashed at the thin strip of skin that showed the shirt unveiled at the action. Jace fluffed out his wings, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning.

Alec snorted. “Quit faking, Jace. I knew you were awake the whole time. You even pushed Magnus back when he tried to sit up on his own.”

Jace stuck his tongue out at Alec. “Shut up, Alec! Not everyone can pass the time by making a quiver of arrow heads.” He folded his wings behind himself. “And I did take a nap, it was just a cat nap.”

Magnus hummed. “Puppies should be taking puppy naps, not cat naps.” He coughed.

Jace flushed. “Who told you, you could speak? You have been asleep for  _four_  days, Magnus. You don’t get to joke around.”

Magnus turned to look at Alec. “Four, long, tiring days, Magnus. Jace almost killed Adlertree when he suggested just to leave you at the Institute.” Alec caressed Jace with his wing that was not on Magnus still.

“It didn’t sit well with me. Being unable to make sure you were okay and well protected couldn’t happen at the Institute because Aldertree’s there and the Institute isn’t well protected in the first place. We all know that.”

Magnus sighed and relaxed back into the bed. “So, that’s why I’m back here, in the comfort of my own home?”

Alec fumbled with the glass as he tried to set it onto the bedside table, almost dropping it onto the floor, but thanks to his reflexes, the Shadowhunter caught the glass before it got close. He heaved a sigh of relief and set the glass back onto the little side table. Once he turned back around, Alec saw Jace as he fidgeted under Magnus’ questioning stare. Time to rescue his omega.

“So,” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Which one of you wants to talk first?”

“Uh,” Alec and Jace shared a looked. They agreed to talk to Magnus about joining their relationship, even if it might be a little unorthodox to have a warlock within an alpha-omega relationship. To do it slowly and present how Magnus would work with them and how they fit with Magnus.

But there was always one problem. Jace was more of a man of action than a poet with words, so he many showed his affection rather than saying it. Alec, on the other hand, knew when to use his words and when to use his actions, so Alec was going to talk for the both of them.

“We,” Alec did a hand motion to indicate Jace and himself, “like you very much and we, might have, used this opportunity to show you how we would make good mates by keeping you safe while you were  _vulnerable_. Jace and I cleaned up your room and your kitchen—Jace cleaned out your fridge because everything was mainly expired while I went hunting to get us something to eat.”

Jace leaned in and nuzzled Magnus. “We might have turned your closet into a giant nest while you were asleep to cuddle in because your bed had  _you_  in it and we didn’t want to over- _over_  impose.”

Magnus nuzzled back a little less enthusiastically. “Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you to make yourself at home since you already did.”

“It just didn’t feel right leaving you at the Institute.” Alec said as he leaned down to nuzzle Magnus too.

“Well, I might just get blown up more often, if it gets me two pretty Shadowhunters to take care of me.” Magnus smirked and flashed his eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes while Jace frowned. “We’ll take care of you outside of medical injuries, Magnus. That’s what we’re trying to say.”

Magnus nuzzled Alec then turned back to Jace. “And you too? You want to become a triad with me?”

Jace kissed Magnus on the lips as a reply. Magnus kept it simple and sweet because courting. Showering mates in gifts and affection. Going out on cute dates with hand-feeding each other and showing off his pretty angels on his arms.

Magnus released the kiss and turned to look at Alec, who was flushing with his pupils blown. “Is that a yes?”

Magnus licked his own lips to savor the flavor before beckoning Alec closer with a finger. Alec leaned down to share a quick kiss with Magnus and hummed, tasting Jace on Magnus’ lips. Pulling back from the kiss, Alec smiled down at Magnus.

“Of course, it’s a yes. However long you’ll have me.”

Jace shared a smile with Alec as both of them leaned in to peck Magnus on the cheek. “Now,” Jace said, pawing on the silk cover of Magnus’ pajamas. “Before you get to pamper us, we get to finish pampering you.”

“Of course, angels. Anything you want after I get off of bed rest.”

Jace and Alec snuggled you next to Magnus, on either side of the warlock, each of them draping a wing over Magnus. Alec and Jace outstretched their other wing to fall off the edge of the bed, cascading feathers onto the floor. Magnus wiggled his arms out of his cocoon to wrap around his Shadowhunters.

Yeah, Magnus had definitely gone to euphoria.


	2. Abscene Makes Your Scent Go Stale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus taking care of Jace while he was nesting and Alec is on a fieldtrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pining!Jagnus with pregnancy, nesting, and winged!Jalce Fluff for @takaraphoenix because she is awesome. C:

“It doesn’t smell right.” **  
**

Magnus looked up from the book his was reading at his chair in the corner of their bedroom and blinked as Jace fussed with his nest in the their closet. The Nephilim moved pieces of scent rich clothing and fabrics around, encircling himself in the safe-happy-loving aroma of his flock. But something was off on his ratio of alpha to warlock. Alec’s scent should be the most pungent because Jace had more of Alec’s shirts and jackets and his alpha’s feathers than anything else from his flock. His alpha’s scent should be  _there_ , but it was not.

Jace frowned and outstretched his wings so that they blanketed the edge of the nest as he turned sideways to watch Magnus stare at the omega as he pouted. The warlock’s stare darkened when Jace placed a hand on his overly pregnant stomach and stroked the fabric of the slightly stretched hoodie. Magnus flashed his golden cat eyes and his gaze never left the nesting omega, not even bothering with the book in his hand. It was such a dirty trick to use their unborn baby to get whatever he wanted, but Jace did not feel comfortable within his own nest. That had to change.

“Mag,” Jace called out in a whine, hand stilling on his stomach. “I need more Alec-alpha.”

Magnus chuckled. “Sweetheart, you already have all of his clothes on the floor with you and all of the feathers everyone has collected from the grooming circles.”

Jace blushed at the endearment and huffed “I know that, Mag, but I need more. It doesn’t smell right. My nest doesn’t smell right.” He wrinkled his nose.

Intrigued, Magnus placed his book down onto the table next to his chair. He had failed to read past the same paragraph for the past half hour, already. His eyes never leaving Jace as the Nephilim ruffled his own feathers and fidgeted with the blankets and pillows inside his nest. The warlock marked his place with his bookmark and close the book.

“What do you want to fix that, angel?”

Jace eyed their bed with such a pleading face and then looked back at Magnus. Magnus sighed and got up from his chair. He had done this before while Jace was still on the bare bones of his most recent nest and did not want to move from his task of building. At the side of the bed, Magnus made a vague hand motion that swept the whole bed. Jace watched with wide mismatched eyes from where he sat cross legged on the floor of the walk-in closet. Jace did this specific flap of his wing when the warlock got close to what Jace wanted him to grab. It was like an extreme game of Hot/Cold but with aggressive wing flapping instead of temperatures. Jace flapped his wing and Magnus made a move to grab the pillow himself, but Jace flared out his wings and glared.

“I thought you wanted Alec’s pillow.”

Jace sighed and fiddled with the ties of the hoodie. “I do. I just don’t want you to touch it?”

Magnus waved his hand. “Okay. Do you want me to levitate it to you?”

“No.” Jace frowned. “Your magic is a part of your scent, Mag. I need you to get me that pillow without directly scent marking it.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Only way?”

“If you touch the pillow, your scent will mingle with Alec’s and defeat the purpose of getting more Alec-alpha into the nest with Magnus-warlock-magic and flock.”

“I see.”

Jace snorted. “You’re just agreeing with me. I can see that you don’t understand how to do that.”

Magnus furrowed his brows. “Do you know how to fetch this, puppy? Because I’m all ears.”

A balled up shirt hit Magnus in the face.

“Pick up the pillow with the shirt, Mag. It’s Alec’s.”

Magnus hummed and unwadded the shirt. He wrapped the fabric around the pillow and picked it up. The warlock walked over to a very smug looking Jace.

“Here is your unaltered Alec-alpha with a sniff of Magnus-warlock-magic.” Magnus handed over the pillow.

“You play fetch rather well for a cat, Mag.”

“Shush now and cuddle with the pillow. Alec will be back tonight.”

“I know, Mag.” Jace hugged the pillow to his chest. “Thanks for putting up babysitting me this weekend.”

“I’m not babysitting you, honey. I am protecting and comforting my pregnant mate while our shared third is frolicking in a forest, somewhere. Probably shooting a lot of red meat to bring back for you. To provide for you.”

“Yeah,” Jace replied while he buried his face further into the pillow. “I just can’t believe that Alec is at some Institute camp-hike-thing for all of the ‘important’ people. I wonder if Aldertre will make it through the trip.”

Magnus smirked from where he stood near the closet. “Because friendly fire is such a great team building exercise.”

Jace smiled from over the pillow. “It’s only friendly fire if you are on the same team. Aldertree isn’t on our team.”

“Right. He isn’t a part of the Protection Squad, is he?”

“No, not even close. I’d never trust him as far as I could throw him and I’m not allowed to pick up anything heavy, so I don’t trust him at all.”

“You’re right. You’re not allowed to.” Magnus said as Jace snuggled into his nest and relax. “Would you like something to eat, sweetheart?”

Jace smiled sleepily up at Magnus. “If you wouldn’t mind, Mag, but after a nap. I’m–” He yawned. “–I’m really tired and just got comfortable and warm.”

“Of course I do not mind. I’ll wake you up if Alec gets home before you wake on your own.” Magnus leaned down and kissed Jace’s temple. “Have a good rest, my angel. I know you don’t like it when either of us is away.”

Jace nuzzled into his nest with a sigh and closed his eyes. “I just want Alec back home, already. His scent has faded so much since he’s been gone. It scares me at how much of him is gone.”

Magnus nodded, walking backwards toward his chair. Once at it, he sat and watched how Jace fell into a deep sleep with even breathing and his wings wrapped around himself. The warlock sighed as Jace fell asleep for the first time in three days. With Alec away, it took a toll on both of them, but hit Jace harder than Magnus because Jace relied on his alpha’s scent for comfort.

Magnus situated himself back in his chair and reached for his book again. He opened to page marked by one of his courting gifts: a feather bookmark. It really did not look like anything special, just a feather from each mates pressed and covered in plastic, but the sentimental attachment to the gift made it his favorite bookmark. He flipped the bookmark over and looked at the snow owl feather. The warlock wished Alec could came home quicker because he missed Alec, not nearly as much as Jace, but still missed their snow owl archer all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/) about malace, nephilim aus, and/or soft jace aesthetics.)


End file.
